The present invention relates to device for containing fuel spillages including methods related thereto and more particularly to such containment devices for use in marine applications.
A motorized boat or vessel typically employs an internal fuel tank to store the fuel for the engine(s) that power the boat. Such a tank is filled through a filler neck that is connected to the tank by appropriate plumbing. Safety regulations require the fuel tank to be vented outside the boat""s hull to prevent the build-up of fuel vapors within the hull. Typically, the vent includes a fitting or tubular member a portion of which extends through a hole in the boat""s hull provided for this purpose.
In addition to allowing vapors to escape, the vent also provides a discharge pathway for the fuel, such as gasoline. When a fuel tank is overfilled during refueling there can be an inadvertent discharge of the fuel through the discharge line. In addition, boat owners may, although improper, fill the fuel tank until fuel is observed coming out of the vent line as a means for determining when the fuel tank is full. Such discharges can result in small amounts of fuel or gasoline to spill into the body of water surrounding the boat being refueled. Such discharges are problematic because of safety or fire hazards concerns and water pollution concerns.
A number of devices have been developed in an attempt to prevent the spillage of gasoline during refueling to the environment. One group of such devices locate a mechanism proximal the vent fitting to collect any fuel coming out of the fitting, and to route it to a bulk storage container in which the fuel is collected in bulk. Because of attachment considerations, some bulk storage containers have been proven difficult to use when trying to pour the fuel from the container into more permanent storage. In addition some of the bulk storage containers are open to atmosphere, thus allowing vaporizing fuel to escape causing air pollution. Some exemplary devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,806; 5,850,858; and 5,469,800.
Another group of devices for preventing spillage to the environment comprises an open-ended container that is located proximal the air vent. The fuel exiting the air vent empties into the open end of the container so it can be collected therein. It is not uncommon, however, that some of fuel will escape to the environment despite the presence of the collection device thereby polluting the water. The open end also allows any fuel being collected that vaporizes to escape to the atmosphere thereby causing air pollution. In addition, it is quite possible for the collected fuel to escape out the open end, when the device is being removed from the hull. Some exemplary devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,876; 5,230,372; 4,802,514 and 4,082,125.
Yet another group of devices for preventing spillage to the environment, attempt to establish a tight seal between the container and the air vent through hull fitting and in some cases also forming a mechanical interconnection between the through hull fitting and the container. One of these devices utilizes suction cups to maintain a secure attachment to the boat hull. These devices are not easily adaptable for use with a wide range of fitting designs or sizes. The securing mechanism also increases the risk of spillage when removing the device from the boat. Some exemplary devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,154; 5,762,114 and 5,765,604.
It thus would be desirable to provide a new device for containing inadvertent fuel spillages so they do not escape to the environment (e.g., water, atmosphere) and methods related thereto. It would be particularly desirable to provide such a device that is adaptable for use with a wide range of types and sizes of vent pipes or fittings and which can be removably attached to a boat hull. Such a device also would reduce the risk of accidental spillage while detaching the device in comparison to prior art devices. It also would be desirable to provide such a device that does not require as much storage space (i.e., less bulky) as compared to prior art devices. Such collection devices preferably would be simple in construction and less costly than prior art devices and such methods would not require highly skilled users to utilize the device.
The present invention features a device for containing, including collecting, a spill of fuel such as gasoline from the vent of a fuel tank. Such a device is of particularly utility for containing and collecting the fuel spilled from the vent of a fuel tank of a motorized water vessel (e.g., boat), which vent typically exits through the hull of the vessel.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the fuel spill containment device is configured and arranged to contain as well as collect fuel being spilled from a vent of a fuel tank. Such a fuel spill containment device includes a first member having a through aperture, a flexible container being attached to the first member so an interior volume of the container is in fluid communication with the through aperture and an adhesive layer. The first member through aperture is configured and arranged so as to be larger than a structure of the vent as it passes through a surface of a tank support structure. The adhesive layer is applied to a portion of a surface of the first member at an angle to an axis of the through aperture. This portion is set so the first member is removably adhesively secured to the tank support structure surface.
In an exemplary embodiment, the portion on which the adhesive layer is applied comprises about 50% of the first member surface. In other exemplary embodiments, the adhesive layer is applied to the first member surface so that it extends one of about approximately xc2xd of the circumference of the first member or about approximately xc2xe of the circumference of the first member.
In specific embodiments, the first member also is configured and arranged so a region thereof in which the adhesive layer is not applied is configured and arranged so as to form a depression in the first member. In a more particular embodiment, the depression is formed in the first member so as to create a funnel, nozzle or spout in a local region of the first member. In use, such a depression is used in one case to form a vent path to allow air or gases within the flexible container to escape or vent as fuel is being collected within the flexible container. The depression also provides a mechanism by which the user can controllably pour the collected fuel from the flexible container into another storage container for use or disposal, after the spill containment device is detached from the tank support structure surface.
Alternatively, the depression is formed from one or more creases, score lines or surface artifacts provided in a local region of the first member. In addition to providing a vent path, a user can manually manipulate the so formed depressed region so as to more fully develop a spout or equivalent so the collected fuel can be poured from the flexible container.
The first member also is further configured and arranged so as to include a tab portion that extends outwardly from a main portion of the first member, the main portion including the through aperture, where the tab portion includes a through aperture. In more particular embodiments, the adhesive layer is not applied to the first member main portion in the area of the tab portion. The tab portion provides a mechanism by which a user can detach the spill containment device from the tank support structure surface.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the fuel spill containment device is more particularly configured and arranged to contain as well as collect fuel, such as gasoline that can be spilled from a vent of a fuel tank of a motorized water vessel (e.g., boat). The fuel spill containment device includes a first member having a through aperture, a flexible container that is attached to the first member so that an interior volume of the flexible container is in fluid communication with the first member through aperture and an adhesive layer. The first member through aperture is configured and arranged so as to be larger than a structure of the vent as it passes through a hull surface of the motorized water vessel. The adhesive layer is applied to a portion of a surface of the first member that is at an angle to an axis of the through aperture, where the portion being set so the first member is removably secured to the hull surface.
In an exemplary embodiment, the portion on which the adhesive layer is applied comprises about 50% of the first member surface. In other exemplary embodiments, the adhesive layer is applied to the first member surface so that it extends one of about approximately xc2xd of the circumference of the first member or about approximately xc2xe of the circumference of the first member.
In specific embodiments, the first member also is configured and arranged so a region thereof in which the adhesive layer is not applied is configured and arranged so as to form a depression in the first member. In a more particular embodiment, the depression is formed in the first member so as to create a funnel, nozzle or spout in a local region of the first member. In use, such a depression is used in one case to form a vent path to allow air or gases within the flexible container to escape or vent as fuel is being collected within the flexible container. The depression also provides a mechanism by which the user can controllably pour the collected fuel from the flexible container into another storage container for use or disposal, after the spill containment device is detached from the hull surface. Alternatively, and under appropriate circumstances, the collected fuel is poured into the fuel tank the vent is connected to or into another fuel tank.
Alternatively, the depression is formed from one or more creases, score lines or surface artifacts provided in a local region of the first member. In addition to providing a vent path, a user can manually manipulate the so formed depressed region so as to more fully develop a spout or equivalent so the collected fuel can be poured from the flexible container into another storage container for use or disposal.
The first member also is further configured and arranged so as to include a tab portion that extends outwardly from a main portion of the first member, the main portion including the through aperture, where the tab portion includes a through aperture. In more particular embodiments, the adhesive layer is not applied to the first member main portion in the area of the tab portion. The tab portion provides a mechanism by which a user can detach the spill containment device from the tank support structure surface.
Also featured is a method for containing fuel spilling from a vent of the fuel tank of a motorized water vessel, which containing also includes collecting any such fuel spillage. The method includes providing a spill containment device including a first member having a through aperture and a flexible container being attached to the first member so that an interior volume of the flexible container is in fluid communication with the first member through aperture. The first member through aperture also is configured and arranged so as to be larger than a structure of the vent as it passes through a hull surface of the motorized water vessel. The method also includes positioning the first member so that the vent structure is disposed within the first member through aperture, whereby the vent structure is in fluid communication with an interior volume of the flexible container and releasably, adhesively securing a portion of the first member to the hull surface in proximity to the vent structure.
In specific embodiments, said releasable, adhesively securing includes releasable, adhesively securing a portion of the first member one of about xc2xd of the circumference of the first member or about xc2xe of the circumference of the first member. Further, at least a part of the portion being adhesively secured is located below the vent structure.
The first member is configurable so as to include a region therein, in which the adhesive layer is not applied, that is configured and arranged so as to form a depression in the first member. Reference shall be made to the foregoing discussion for the spill containment devices as to the formation and creation of such a depression or depressed region. When the first member is so configured, the method further includes the step of venting the interior volume via the depression while collecting fuel within the interior volume. In this way, pressure is not built up within the interior volume as fuel is being collected.
The method according to the present invention further includes the step of detaching the first member from the hull surface. In an exemplary embodiment, said positioning and said releasably adhesively securing is accomplished before refueling of the fuel tank and said detaching is accomplished after the refueling.
The first member is configurable so as to include a tab portion having a through aperture extending from a main potion of the first member, the main portion including the first member through aperture. In such a case, said detaching further comprises inserting an end portion of a boat hook into the tab portion through aperture; and manipulating the boat hook so as to detach the first member from the hull surface.
Following detachment, the method of the present invention also includes disposing of the collected fuel and disposing of the spent or used spill containment device. The collected fuel is disposed using any of a number of methods or techniques known to those skilled in the art that otherwise comply with applicable rules and regulations. For example, the collected fuel can be poured into a fuel tank for re-use or into a storage tank or other device or apparatus provided for the proper disposal of the collected fuel. Similarly, the spent spill containment device is disposed of using any of a number of methods or techniques known to those skilled in the art that otherwise comply with applicable rules and regulations. It is within the scope of the present invention, however, for a spill containment device to be re-used to collect fuel from in a subsequent application, dependent upon the condition of the device following the prior usage. For example, the prior use may not have involved any spillage.
Other aspects and embodiments of the invention are discussed below.